1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for indicating the distance to empty corresponding to the fuel remaining in a motorized vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for calculating and displaying the Distance To Empty (DTE) for the remaining fuel in a motorized vehicle have become more popular as the cost of these systems decreases through the use of highly integrated and accurate electronic systems. Further economies of scale can be achieved if a single distance to empty system can be designed and manufactured so that the system can be operated in several modes, each mode being specifically suited for operation in a different geographical area. For example, in the North American market consumers may prefer that the DTE display should not increment to a higher value at a time when the average fuel economy increases over the value for fuel economy used in previous calculations. On the other hand, European customers may prefer that the displayed DTE be capable of incrementing to a higher value if the average fuel economy increases over the value previously used.
It is also desirable that the displayed value of DTE be updated as a function of different independent variables as preferred by customers in different geographical regions. For example, in North American systems the drivers may prefer that the DTE display value be updated as a function of distance traveled and fuel consumed. On the other hand, European drivers may prefer that the DTE display values be updated periodically even if fuel consumed or distance traveled do not change during the interval.